Seleccion de historias cortas
by I Rei Hikaru
Summary: Solo algunas historias cortitas de Arnold y Helga. Decima historia "Costumbres" Feat: Brainy. :
1. Solo los dos

Ahora una cortita de solo Arnold y Helga como mi primera historia. Gracias espero les guste.

**"SOLO LOS DOS"**

¡ Una, Dos, Tres...- ¡Bien Helga es suficiente!- Grita Arnold desesperado.

- ¿Que?- Dice ella encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Deja de lanzarme bolitas de papel me desconcentras!- Dice el regresando a su trabajo.

Puck!! -_- * - ¡ Okay, lograste hacerme enfadar!- Abalanzándose sobre ella.

- ¡Basta, basta era broma, ay, ay, ja ja ja ja, para, ya no te, ja interrumpo, ja ja, de nuevo.

- ¡Mas te vale o volverás a sufrir la furia asesina de mis cosquillas mortales!

- ¡Mh! ¿Porque es tan importante este estupido trabajo, cabeza de balón?

- ¡OH por nada querida, solo que de el depende, si paso de curso o no!- Dice el concentrado.

- ¡Ah, me alegra haber terminado todos mis exámenes a tiempo!- Dice ella recostándose en la

cama de Arnold cuan larga es.- Sigo sin entender porque no lograste pasar el examen de

ciencias... ¡Yo no hice nada, ¿Verdad?- El voltea y el verla ahí recostada, lo hace sonrojarse.

- ¡N... No, Helga como crees... es solo que estoy un poco intranquilo...

- ¿Por?- Dice ella, incorporándose un poco, lo que hace caer, un mechón de su cabello sobre

su rostro, además de la tierna expresión que tiene al hacer la pregunta, logra que Arnold

abandone su trabajo y se siente junto a ella.

- ¡Pues, no lo se... Veras, me he sentido extraño últimamente.- Viendo al piso. Helga termina

por levantarse y abrazarlo por detrás.

- ¡Entonces, si fue por mi!- Dice poniendo su barbilla en el hombro de el.- ¿Quieres terminar?

- ¿¿¿QUE??? ¡No mi amor como crees! ¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos juntos?- Volteando a verla.

- Casi 6 años- Responde ella sencillamente.

- ¿ Y crees que quiero terminar contigo después de 6 lindos años? No Helga tú eres el amor

de mi vida es por ti por quien despierto por las mañanas, además yo siempre te voy a deber

ese año en que se supone comenzamos y no pudimos estar juntos, ¿Crees que voy a olvidar

tan sencillamente, todas las cosas que hemos vivido hasta ahora? El amor que me das cada

dia logra que el mió crezca cada vez más y más. No la respuesta es, No, jamás terminare

contigo, y la verdad lo que me ha mantenido inquieto es...- Se detiene, le ha estado dando

tantas vueltas, tantas veces, no sabe si atreverse o no.

- ¿Que? ¡Me matas del suspenso zopenco!- Dice ella hablándole como habitualmente lo hace,

arrancándole una gran carcajada a Arnold.

- ¡JA, Ja, ja! Jamás voy a cansarme de oírte, eres tan impulsiva.

- ¡Vamos Arnoldo me estoy haciendo vieja en lo que lo meditas!- Le responde sentándose de

rodillas en la cama, haciendo puchero. El se levanta aclara su garganta, la mira, le hace una

señal de que espere, de su buró saca una bolsita, y regresa con Helga, vuelve a suspirar, se

arrodilla en el suelo, toma la mano de Helga y le da la bolsita.- ¿Y esto?- Dice ella extrañada.

- ¡Mira lo que hay dentro!- haciendo una cara traviesa. Ella saca el contenido de la bolsa, una

pequeña joya cae en su mano.

- ¿Es lo que creo que es?- Dice ella con una enorme sonrisa en su bonito rostro.

- ¿Quieres?... Se que es un poco rápido y somos muy jóvenes pero la verdad, yo quiero pasar

el resto de mi vida a tu lado ¿Y tú?

- No se déjame pensar ... ¡¡¡SI!!! Claro que si, si quiero ser tu esposa.- Lo abraza y lo llena de

besos, el esta feliz.- ¡Bueno y ahora... termina ya tu trabajo, que si repruebas el año, no nos

dejaran casar, antes de ir a la universidad!- Le dice ella empujándolo al escritorio.

- ¡Bien ya empiezas de mandona!- Le dice el, pero antes de llegar a su destino, la toma de la

cintura y la besa largamente en la boca. Ella lo separa lentamente y lo sienta en el escritorio.

- ¡A TRABAJAR ARNOLDO!- Dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Y yo mejor voy a traerte algo de

comer.- Casi a punto de salir, se regresa, y lo vuelve a abrazar.- ¡Gracias, amor!

Arnold la mira es tan linda y a hecho tanto por el, que sabe que se merece todo. La ama tanto

que a veces cree que su cuerpo entero la necesita, pero quiere hacerlo bien, es por eso que

quiere casarse con ella, para que jamás nadie le manche la cara, o le de un insulto, porque ella

es la mujer de su vida... y mejor continúa con ese maldito trabajo de ciencias o te reprobaran.

Fin


	2. Nunca estaremos solos

_**¡Ah, Disclaimer, disclaimer, siempre lo olvido, un día me van a cortar las alas por esto, Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett. Una aclaración ante todo, cuando yo me refiero a que Helga y Arnold se llevan mejor desde lo que paso en la selva es porque me baso en los pocos comentarios que hubo al respecto de la película de la Jungla, además de un fic que tengo acerca de eso y que no tardo en publicar, por cierto que no lo he hecho, por que estas pequeñas historias cortas me surgen a cada rato, espero que les guste esta y que me perdonen por tanta muerte. **_

_**Arnold y Helga Forever.**_

_**Hikaru Chiba.**_

"**NUNCA ESTAREMOS SOLOS"**

* * *

Es medio día, un cementerio, lleno de personas, dos muertes que eran esperadas, pero aún así no dejan de doler.

Un joven, rubio es apoyado en el hombro, por la mano de su mejor amigo, todos lo miran con tristeza y lastima, casi todos los que están ahi, conocieron de cerca a esos maravillosos seres humanos que ahora reposaran en sus frías tumbas, no es alentador, es verdad, pero es certero. El esta muy triste, es cierto que ellos ya habían vivido mucho y que ya se había resignado a que, su hora estaba cerca, sin embargo le dolía y mucho, el que ya no iban a estar a su lado, sobre todo porque eran los dos, ni la muerte los separo, siempre tan juntos, tan enamorados.

- ¡Mi más sentido pésame!- Le dice Rhonda dándole un abrazo.

- Ssi... gracias.- Contesta Arnold sin ganas.

- ¡Lo siento!

- ¡Mis condolencias!

- ¡Que te puedo decir!

- ¡Resignación!

Esas son demasiadas frases de afecto y consuelo. Esta a punto de detestarlas, la realidad es que desearía que todos se fueran que no estuvieran, solo desearía estar...

- ¡Por lo menos no estarás solo, hijo... tienes a Helgita que te va a cuidar!- Dice la señora Vitello.

- ¿Eh?- Arnold esta desconcertado, es cierto se había olvidado de ella, pero donde estaba, la busca con la mirada, la encuentra hablando con Nadine que le da un abrazo, y tal vez algunas palabras de aliento, sus ojos están inflamados por el llanto, es verdad ella debe estar sufriendo tanto como el mismo, pero ha estado tan ocupada arreglando todo el funeral, que seguramente hasta ahora podía dejar que sus lagrimas fluyeran, no la había visto nunca así, ni siquiera aquella vez...

- ¡Cuídala mucho hijo, solo se tienen el uno al otro, bueno hasta que tus padres regresen!- Le completa la Sra. Vitello.

- ¡Si señora... Gracias!- Dice Arnold más tranquilo.

Un poco mas tarde, todos comienzan a retirarse, incluso Gerald y Phoebe se marchan, deben dejarlos solos, con su dolor.

Arnold se sienta en una tumba cercana, se siente muy cansado.

- ¡Vamos, Arnold debemos irnos!- Dice Helga con tranquilidad, pero sin quitar esa mueca de tristeza, que ha tenido desde el día anterior.

El solo la mira,"¿De donde rayos saca ella toda esa entereza?" Piensa. - Aun no Hel... espera un poco...- le dice mientras recuerda, los abuelos no eran verdaderos familiares de Helga, ellos la adoptaron, después de aquel horrible accidente en que perdió a toda su familia; pero ella los llego a amar de verdad y los cuido todo el tiempo desde que se enfermaron, hasta el día de su muerte, por eso no entendía como podía estar en pie, incluso ahí frente a el, tratando de llevarlo a casa. Arnold siente un poco de miedo de ir ahí, sabe que ellos ya no estarán esperándolo, pone sus manos en su cara, no resiste mas y vuelve a verter lagrimas. Ella pone sus manos sobre las de el y las aparta de su rostro, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Vamos, ¿Crees que ellos estarían contentos de verte en este estado?- Dice ella con las lagrimas a punto de salir. El la ve, ahora entiende ella a estado actuando como un pilar, con uno derrotado es mas que suficiente.

- ¡Mira quien habla... ¿Que dirían de ti?- Tocándole la mejilla ya húmeda, es cierto ella ni siquiera lloro tanto por sus padres y hermana, y no era que no los quisiera pero, ahora realmente amaba a quienes se habían marchado.

- ¡Ellos sabían lo sensible que soy!- Dice un tanto bromista, lo que logra una breve sonrisa en el.- ¡Tus padres llegan mañana, hay que arreglar la casa, quedo hecha un desastre.- Limpiándose las lagrimas y ofreciéndole su mano, para ayudarlo a pararse.- ¡En serio Arnoldo, ellos odiarían vernos tan tristes!- El toma la mano de Helga y con su mano libre limpia sus lagrimas.

- ¡Si tienes razón!.- Mientras comienzan a alejarse de las tumbas, sus manos no se separan.

Arnold recuerda algo que le dijo Phil, cuando recién habían decidido hacerse cargo de Helga, hace poco más de cinco años.

- ¿Adoptar a Helga? - Dijo el incrédulo.

- ¡Si! ¿Acaso no te gusta la idea?

- ¡Pues si ella es mi mejor amiga, después de Gerald! -Refiriéndose al hecho de que ellos, tenían dos años de llevarse muy bien, desde que ella le ayudara a encontrar a sus padres en la selva.- Y de hecho pensaba pedírselos, pero... ¿Porque lo decidieron?

- ¡No lo se, tal vez porque ella ya a sufrido mucho, incluso antes que murieran sus padres y merece una familia, o por que salvándola a ella, te salvamos a ti!

- ¿A mi? ¿De que?

- ¡Bueno ella es tu amiga y te sentirías muy mal de verla en un orfanato! ¿No?

- ¡Si pero tenerla de "hermana" será un buen reto! ¿No crees abuelo?

- ¡Bueno así jamás te aburrirás, ni te sentirás solo ¿Verdad? Y Pookie y yo ya decidimos, hijo así que ella será una Shortman, más.

- ¡Esta bien abuelo, entonces ella será bienvenida por mi! Y les agradezco, lo que hacen por ella.

Y fue bienvenida, al principio fue arisca, pero su verdadera personalidad fue surgiendo poco a poco y fue adaptándose a su nueva y rara familia, incluidos los huéspedes de Sunset Arms, quienes incluso ahora la veían como la jefe en la pensión pues, desde que los abuelos enfermaron; el primero y luego ella; esta tomo las riendas del la casa. Y si, para el había sido un gran reto tenerla como pariente, solía cuidarlo de las "arpías" en las que el se fijaba, y espantar a cuanta pretendiente le caía mal, el sabia que eran celos, ella le había confesado que lo amaba, varias veces, pero le dijo que no esperaba que el retribuyera su amor, pero si lo iba a perder tenia que ser alguien que valiera la pena, no una chica tonta cualquiera, así que después de algunos sinsabores en los que ella había tenido razón, prefirió confiar en su buen jucio, pero lentamente el había caído en la red, la convivencia, las confesiones, los secretos compartidos, las alegrías y las tristezas lo fueron ilusionando con ella, tal vez porque ahora la conocía verdaderamente, pero decirle que la amaba, no era tan fácil y menos ahora, con todo lo que había pasado, además ella hasta ahora solo había actuado como una verdadera hermana.

En Sunset Arms ellos comienzan de nuevo la rutina, ella comienza a preparar la comida y el trata de recoger la casa, los huéspedes han ayudado pero cada quien ha salido a sus quehaceres normales, la vida no se detiene. Los padres de Arnold no lograron llegar al sepelio, pues estaban al otro lado del océano, en Europa, en una convención de medicina, siempre tratando de ayudar al resto de la humanidad como decía Helga. A la hora de comer todos se reúnen en la mesa y ven con tristeza a los dos lugares vacíos, pero la vida sigue. Mas tarde Helga sube a la recamara de sus "padres", debe recoger la ropa sucia y todo eso, mira una foto reciente que el abuelo Phil tenia en su buró, son los cuatro en la ultima navidad, ella abraza a Arnold por la espalda, mientras el par de ancianos la abrazan a ella, las lagrimas vuelven.

- ¡Estupida Helga, no debes llorar!- Se dice a si misma, frotándose los ojos con una mano.

- ¿Por que no?- Dice Arnold tras ella.

- ¡Ah! ¡No me espantes de ese modo, Arnoldo!- Tratando de ocultar su rostro y comenzando a recoger las sabanas.

- Te asusta sentirte tan triste y tan sola. ¿Verdad?- Le dice el mirándola. Ella baja los hombros, el la conoce tan bien.

- ¿Como puedo haberlos amado tanto, en tan poco tiempo, porque me duraron tan poquito? Esto no lo sentí ni cuando, mama, papa y Olga murieron, no me dolieron tanto... ¿Porque me siento tan sola ahora sin ellos?

- ¡Por que ellos, también te amaron; mucho! Fuiste la hija que nunca pudieron tener. ¡Pero sabes... no debes sentirte tan sola, yo siempre voy a estar contigo!- Ella lo mira, sonríe a medias y sigue recogiendo las sabanas.

- ¡Lo se, siempre vas a cuidar de tu hermana! ¿Cierto?- Doblando todo despacio y con la mirada baja. El la sigue con la mirada, esta a punto de salir cuando la detiene tomándole la mano.

- ¡N, no, espera!- Sin atreverse a alzar la mirada.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?- Preocupada.

- No, estoy bien... pero, yo, tu...

- ¡Vamos hermano, tengo cosas que hacer!- Dice sarcástica.

- ¡No soy tu hermano!- Levantándose de la cama donde había estado desde el principio, tan rápido que a ella, se le cae lo que llevaba cargando.

- ¡Disculpa...- Sin entender que sucedía, soltando la mano de Arnold y agachándose a recoger todo.

- Helga...deja eso.- Tomándola de los hombros, solo para ver que ha vuelto a comenzar a llorar.- ¡Lo siento... yo no quise...

- ¡Esta bien Arnold, no te preocupes, te prometo que mañana voy a buscar otro lugar para vivir!

- ¿Porque harías algo así?

- ¡No quiero obligarte a seguir soportándome en tu casa, ya me dejaste en claro que ni siquiera puedo aspirar a ser tu hermana!

- ¡No digas tonterías Hel, yo no quería decir eso...

- ¡Se que le prometí a ellos cuidarte pero, si no me quieres cerca no te puedo obligar!- Sin escucharlo.

- ¡Escúchame!- Agitándola por los hombros y tomándole el rostro, para que lo vea a los ojos.- ¡No quise decir, que no era tu hermano por que no te quiera cerca, lo dije por que no es verdad, yo te quiero mas que como una hermana y tu eres la única persona que quiero, que jamás se separe de mi!- Ella lo mira con incredulidad, de verdad le esta diciendo lo que cree.

- ¡No, no bromees conmigo de esta manera, no es el momento, yo estoy muy triste y tu también, de verdad, no te voy a dejar solo, era solo una tontería que pensé. ¿Si?

- No es broma Helga, yo se que no es el momento... pero cuando habrá uno adecuado, no es solo porque este triste, yo siento esto desde hace algún tiempo, mi abuelo me dijo que te lo dijera cuando estuviera seguro y estoy seguro ahora. ¡Estoy enamorado de ti!

- Arnold... ¿De verdad? ¿Seguro no estas jugando? Porque yo no lo soportaría. Ya he perdido tanto y perderte a ti...- Arnold la abraza, siente como su cuerpo tiembla.

- ¡Te amo, Helga Shortman!- Llamándola con el nuevo nombre que porta desde que fue adoptada por sus abuelos.

- Aún soy Helga G. Pataki en mi interior, ¿También a ella la amas?

- A ella la ame primero, pero a ti te amo mas.

Solo se quedan ahí, abrazados, haciéndose compañía, no es un lugar, ni un día apropiados para una declaración de amor, nadie de los dos espera un beso o algo mas que estar juntos, pero a lo lejos pueden escuchar unas risas conocidas y queridas, que parecen felices de que ellos ya no estarán solos, por el resto de sus vidas.

Fin.


	3. picnic nocturno

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett.**

**Para dejar un poco el melodrama. Espero y agradezco reviews.**

**Picnic Nocturno.**

- ¡Mira las estrellas, Helga!

- Las miro, las miro...- Sin poner atención.

- ¿Que se supone que haces?- Dice Arnold mirando a su acompañante.

- Ya veras te va a gustar.- Terminando el aparato que tenia en la mano desde hacia horas.

- ¿Ahora si me explicaras que es?- Algo preocupado.

- ¡Espera un poco Arnoldo!- Preparando el momento.- A la cuenta de tres, uno dos y...

-¡Tada! - Una larga hilera de luces se prenden en la copa de el "Gran Pete", el árbol de la casa club.

- ¡Wow, esta lindo!

- ¡Je, je, logre que Bob le pusiera electricidad, así los chicos pueden subir a el por las noches!

- ¡Que gran idea, y tu lo hiciste sola, debió ser peligroso subir ahí!

- ¡Vamos cabeza de Balón, soy yo Helga G. Pataki nada es peligroso, para mi!- Dice la bonita

chica rubia, de doce años, poniendo las manos en la cintura.

Arnold que ahora es mas alto que ella, rodea con su brazo a Helga y la atrae rápido hacia el,

golpeando la cara de ella en su pecho. ¡PAF!

- ¡Auch! ¡Idiota me rompiste la nariz!

- ¡Vamos, nada lastima a Helga G. Pataki!- Dándole un golpecito en la misma.

- ¡Basta! Estas muy confianzudo hoy, Melenas.- Sobando su apéndice.

- ¡Es que hoy es especial!- Colocando los brazos atrás de su cabeza.

- ¿Y porque, si se puede saber?

- Porque hoy, hace dos años que somos buenos amigos.

- ¿Eh? ¡Hoy en serio! No lo recordaba.

- ¡Aja y no hiciste todo esto del picnic nocturno, solo por que si!

- ¡Quería enseñarte el "Gran Pete", es todo!- Arnold vuelve a abrazarla, pero mas tiernamente,

y ella trata de safarze del abrazo.-¡Vamos a comer!

- ¡No, aun no!- Abrazándola mas fuerte.- ¡Te quiero!

- ¿Uh? ¿Que dijiste?- Sonrojada.

- ¡Que te quiero!- Sonriéndole de forma tonta, esa que solo le sale cuando esta enamorado.

- ¿Por que?- Asustada.

- Porque eres, Helga.

- ¡Que buena respuesta!

- ¡Eres tu, eres Helga, la que ha hecho tanto por mi, la indomable que últimamente solo se

doblega ante mi, la que miente para zanjear problemas, la que es sincera, la que me vuelve

loco y la que me hace sentir tan bien con solo escuchar su voz, además de otras cosas!

- ¡Oh!- Dice ella sentándose en el pasto.

- ¿No me contestaras que tu también me quieres?- Dice el preocupado.

- No puedo... por que yo estoy enamorada de ti.

- ????? ¿Como?

- ¡Yo te amo... no puedo decir que te quiero!- El esta sonrojado y se inca frente a ella.

- ¡Tienes razón, perdóname!

Se quedan un rato mirándose en silencio, hasta que el vuelve a hablar.

- ¡Te amo!- Le dice sinceramente. Ella lo mira el dice la verdad por fin.

-¿Porque no lo dijiste así desde el principio?

- ¡Tenia miedo, pero ya no! ¡Te amo!

- ¡Te amo, Arnold, para siempre!- Rodeándole el cuello y dándole un beso correspondido

de inmediato por el.

Y el picnic nocturno se disfruta mejor ahora sin miedos en contra.

-


	4. aquella vez

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Barlett.**

**Otra pequeña historia espero que la disfruten.**

**Hikaru Chiba.**

_**Aquella vez**_

Dos hombres jóvenes conversan en la cafetería de un aeropuerto. Uno es rubio alto y delgado, de tez blanca y ojos verdes, viste un suéter color vino y pantalones negros, el otro es un joven de raza oscura, alto igual, pero un poco mas fornido, y de ojos oscuros, viste pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta de un equipo de basquetbol. El primero luce triste, pero el otro trata de hacerlo sentir mejor, por su forma de tratar, llevan mucho tiempo siendo amigos y conociendose.

- ¡Vaya viejo, siempre que escucho tu historia se me hace mas y mas increíble!

- ¡Pero es toda cierta Gerald y tu la conoces de cerca!

- ¡Pero debes resignarte, han pasado cuatro años, y nadie te ha querido decir donde esta!- Dice el moreno con afecto.

- ¡Pues si, es por eso que acepte hacer este viaje, después de todo, me lo gane a pulso, ¿No?- Tratando de sonreír.

- Eso si hermano, no en balde te has quemado las pestañas por cinco años.

- Oye Gerald, si ella... tu sabes llegara a venir...

- ¡Te aviso de inmediato y la secuestro no te preocupes!

Este comentario suelta un poco de la tensión en Arnold y deja escapar una carcajada.- ¡Gracias Gerald!

¡¡¡¡Air Canadá anuncia su salida con destino a la ciudad de Quebec por la puerta Dos!!!!

- ¡Ese es mi vuelo, gracias por venir a acompañarme, y mandale mis saludos a Phoebe y al bebe, ¿Si?- Tomando su pequeño equipaje.

- ¡Claro, Arnold, cuidate!- Diciendole adiós con la mano.

* * *

"¡Que bella ciudad es arquitectónicamente una joya!" Piensa el mientras la recorre, "¡Esto si que fue un buen premio, y pensar que hace cuatro años casi hecho todo por la borda, si no fuera por ella, yo no estaría aquí. Se sienta en un café aun es temprano, y pide un latte frío y mientras esta ahí recuerda, que hace cuatro años su vida dio un giro inesperado...

- ¡Felicidades viejo por fin lo lograste!- Le dice Gerald a Arnold, dandole un abrazo.

- ¡Parece un sueño, pero es verdad!- Muy emocionado.

- Mañana a esta hora Lila será tu esposa, amigo es increíble!

- ¡Y mas increíble es que el abandone la carrera para trabajar, por que se le ocurrió casarse!- Dice Helga entrando tras de Phoebe y Gerald, todos han sido invitados a la fiesta de despedida de soltero de Arnold y como no venir, si después de todo son sus mejores amigos.

- ¡Por favor Helga no me arruines el momento!, ¿Quieres? Mañana me caso y quiero pasar un rato agradable con ustedes mis amigos.

- ¡Aja, si esta bien!, ¡No arruino tu momento de gloria, en realidad solo tomare unas cuantas copas y me voy!- Yendo hacia la barra.

- ¡Vaya viejo, creo que después de todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes ella aún siente algo por ti!- Dice Gerald, tomando de la mano a su futura esposa.

- ¡No seas indiscreto, en realidad ella esta mas preocupada por que Arnold va a abandonar la universidad!, recuerda ¡es su amiga!, y le molesta que el tomara esa decisión solo por que se va a casar con Lila.- Argumenta Phoebe.

- Seguro no le molestaría si ella fuera la novia. - Escarba Gerald.

- ¡Ush! No se como te soporto a veces.

A todo esto Arnold solo atina a mirar a su ahora "amiga", lo han sido desde que ella le ayudo a encontrar a sus padres, en san Lorenzo, sabe que ella tiene sentimientos fuertes hacia el y de hecho el también llego a experimentarlos por ella, pero algo paso y jamas han sido otra cosa que amigos. Muchos de sus compañeros comenzaron a irse temprano, so pretexto de que la boda era muy temprano, incluso Gerald y Phoebe se retiraron, al final solo quedaban el y Helga, que había pasado la mitad de la noche bebiendo alcohol y la otra diciendo de chistes para todos, pero ahora estaba en un rincón de la sala sin moverse al parecer estaba dormida, el se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Estas despierta?- Le pregunta muy quedamente.

- ¡Si! ¿Que quieres?- Contesta ella con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Ya todos se fueron!- Ella levanta la vista y entiende la indirecta.

- ¡Ah, si ya me iba también, solo un poco mas de este coctel y ya!- Tomando una jarra y sirviendose otro poco.

- ¿No crees que ya has tomado mucho?

- ¡No! ¡Duh!- Sacando la lengua.

- ¿Me dirás que es lo que realmente te molesta?

- ¡Nada, cabeza de balón!

- ¡Estas enojada, hace años que no me llamas así!

- ¡DE ACUERDO ESTOY MOLESTA...- Gritando pero luego baja el tono de su voz- mas bien preocupada! ¡Estas cometiendo un terrible error, Lila no te ama... solo te dio el si porque Arnie no la quiso, ella solo te acepto porque estabas ahí cuando necesito un hombro para llorar, y tu que la has perseguido por tanto tiempo, crees que lo lograste, la alcanzaste y es un triunfo, aunque tampoco la ames!

- ¡Claro que la amo!

- ¡Eso no es verdad Arnoldo! ¡Yo se que no es a ella a quien amas, la quieres, no lo niego pero no es un amor apasionado, yo lo se, porque se como es amar apasionadamente!

- ¡Si claro, sobre todo tu, jamas te he conocido un novio Helga! Ella lo mira con desgano, esa es una discusión sin final, y lo sabe.

- ¡Olvidalo quieres! Mejor tomemonos esta botella.- Tomando una muy grande.

- ¡Eso si que no! ¡Ya has tomado mucho! ¡Deja eso ya estas muy borracha!- Quitandole la botella de las manos.

- ¡No estoy ebria, idiota, solo triste!

-¿¿¿Porque???

- ¡Por que te amo y ya jamas vas a ser mío!- Comenzando a llorar. Algo paso en su alma esa escena le desgarro el corazón, ella estaba llorando por un amor perdido

y el era ese amor.

-¿Helga?- Tocando suavemente su hombro. Ella lo aparta.

- ¡Dejalo así quieres... ¡Me voy!- Intenta levantarse pero si ha bebido demasiado y da un tras pies, por lo que Arnold la toma en brazos.

- ¡Cuidado!- Es ese momento cuando sus ojos se encuentran y el ve la realidad.

- ¡Eres el mas imbécil de todos los hombres!- Y lo besa, como tantas otras veces lo ha hecho, pero esta vez el no se retira, y la besa también,y tras el beso, otras caricias que dejan el alma y la vida en ellas, pasan ademas.

La mañana siguiente el despierta solo, pero ha comprendido que solo existe una mujer a quien puede amar y a sido solo para el, todo este tiempo, solo de el. Corre a buscarla a su casa, su hermana Olga le abre.

- ¡¿Arnold no ya deberías estar en la iglesia?!

- Vine a ver a Helga, ¿ella ya esta halla?

- ¡No Arnold ella se fue a Europa esta mañana, me dijo que se despediría de ti ayer!

- "¡Pues si que se despidió!", ¿Segura que ya se fue?

- Si su avión salió hace dos horas...- El baja la mirada, ahora entiende ella ya no tenia nada que perder.- ¿Arnold? ¿No se te hace tarde para tu boda?

- ¡No va a haber boda Olga! ¡Gracias!- Baja la escalera del pórtico pero voltea a ver a Olga de nuevo.- ¡Supongo que no dejo una dirección! ¿verdad?

- ¡No Arnold, solo papi sabe a donde la mando, no me quisieron decir!

El vuelve a bajar la mirada debe ir a enfrentar su realidad y hablar con Lila, para deshacer su promesa.- ¡Gracias de nuevo Olga y si sabes de ella por favor, dile que la quiero!

- ¡Oh cielos, claro Arnold!

Después de hablar con Lila el se sintió aliviado, ella tampoco deseaba el matrimonio pues no lo amaba, solo cumplía con su palabra.

Por meses hostigo a la familia, pero nadie le dijo nada había un total hermetismo, acerca del paradero de Helga, nadie, ni Phoebe lograron saber sobre ella y el tubo que resignarse a perderla, así que siguió con su vida y sus estudios, mismos que le brindaron este viaje, ya que era el premio a la mejor tesis de Arquitectura en su universidad.

- ¡Y aún hoy, heme aquí hablando solo, tomando un café y en un país extranjero!

Después de un rato el paga su cuenta y sigue caminando por las calles cubiertas con hojas de maple doradas, sintiendo el viento otoñal, en un parque algunos niños juegan aun, en los juegos o solo pisando las hojas que caen de los arboles.

Algo lo llama a sentarse, y observar, entonces ve a una pequeña niña, tiene los cabellos rubios, del mismo tono que el, corre alrededor de su madre que le da la espalda a el, es muy linda, le llama la atención porque ella tiene un leve parecido con Stella su madre y con el mismo pues su cabeza tiene esa particular forma de balón, pero... de pronto la niña repara en el, cuando lo mira parece no creerlo, y después comienza a correr hacia el con una maravillosa sonrisa.

- ¡¡¡PAPI!!!- Grita con todas sus fuerzas, abrazandolo de una pierna, al principio el no entiende, pero una luz de entendimiento viene a el, al ver a la madre de la niña que lo mira entre horrorizada y sorprendida. El se agacha para ver a la pequeña que le tiende los brazos, no puede entenderlo, pero siente un gran cariño dentro de su corazón cuando la ve a los ojos, tan azules y la abraza, mientras ella le da de besos, por toda la cara. Se acerca a Helga, con la niña en brazos y la mira. Ella tiende los brazos hacia su hija pero el la aleja, sabe que de no tenerla el ahora ella huiría cuan mas dieran sus piernas.

- ¿Porque Helga, porque no me lo dijiste?- Le dice mirandola a los ojos.

- ¡Es que... yo... - Temerosa, se aleja un poco de el. Si no le hubiera enseñado a su hija a amarlo, tal vez ella no estaría en esta situación, pero no la iba a engañar y pensaba algún día presentarla ante el pero no por ahora.

- ¿Como te llamas?

- ¡Mami me dice Gertie!

- ¿Le pusiste el nombre de mi abuela?

- ¡S... si! Me pareció lo apropiado...

- ¡Helga, cielo santo, tenemos una hija!, ¿Como pudiste ocultarmelo, porque no me dijiste? ¿Como es que me conoce?

- Son muchas preguntas, solo te puedo decir que lo lamento, mucho, tu te ibas a casar y yo no podía dejar de amarte, lamento haber arruinado tu boda.

- ¿Si sabias que no me case porque no me buscaste cuando supiste que estabas embarazada?

- Estaba en Londres, sola, me di cuenta cuando tenia ya casi, cuatro meses ¿que iba a hacer? Regresar y decirte, ¡Mira Arnold, vamos a tener un bebe! ¿Que me ibas a decir? ¡Que maravilla Helga, si vamos a casarnos!

- ¡Eso hubiera pasado! Porque yo te amaba... aún te amo!

Eso ultimo deja a Helga sorprendida, ella pensaba que el la odiaría por haber arruinado su boda de ensueño con Lila. Pero el dijo que la amaba.

- ¿Tu me amas?

- ¡Claro que si, mira que maravilloso regalo me has hecho... aunque, ¿Hasta cuando pensabas ocultarte de mi?

- ¡Yo quería que Gertie fuera un poco mas grande para presentartela, ella te ama, sabe quien eres, solo tus fotos han bastado para eso!

- ¡Ya no necesitara esas fotos... ahora voy a estar con ella para siempre!- Abrazandola con cariño.

- Yo supongo que tendré que volver a Hillwood... ahora que la conoces seguro no querrás estar lejos de ella, ¿Verdad?

- ¡Ni de ti Helga, te busque por tanto tiempo, por dios, ¿Cuanto tiempo tienes viviendo aqui en Quebec?

- ¡Dos años!

- Helga- El la abraza, este sentimiento de bienestar que tiene es incomparable.

- ¡Arnold!- dice ella asustada.

- ¡Te amo, casate conmigo!

- ¡Oye, no tienes que sentir lastima por mi, yo no te he pedido nada!

- ¡No es lastima, cielos, te AMO, entiendes no te voy a dejar ir de nuevo, solo por ti, he logrado, todo en mi vida, tu tenias razón, jamas ame a Lila, hubiera cometido el error mas grande de mi vida, por ti seguí en mi carrera e incluso gane este viaje! Tu eres el amor de mi vida Helga, solo tu. Y ahora esta pequeña que apenas conozco y ya siento que no podría separarme de ella. Te amo. ¿Tu aún me amas?

Helga esta llorando, sus lagrimas no se detienen,

- Mi amor por ti es para toda la eternidad, claro que te amo.

- ¿Papi, porque llora mami?- Dice Gertie triste.

- Es de alegría amor... por que volveremos al hogar de donde no debí huir nunca.

Dice Helga enlazando su mano con la de el que le da un beso en la frente y luego otro a su hija, comienzan a caminar, ahora tienen todo el tiempo para recuperar lo que perdieron, alguna vez.

Fin del principio.

Fin.


	5. Envidia

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes **__**aquí**__** presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Barlett.**_

_**Esta es una historia muy curiosa, ojala y no lleguen muy feo las pedradas, espero a algunos les guste, a mi si.**_

_**Hikaru Chiba.**_

**ENVIDIA**

- ¡Realmente tu nunca me has amado! Solo amas una ilusión de mi, estas enamorada de un niño que ya no soy.- Exclama un joven de unos 17 años, alto y rubio, complexión media y buen vestir.

- Si es lo que tú crees esta bien. En ese caso estamos a mano, tal vez yo he sido una ilusión también.- Dice tratando de sonreír, la joven rubia que lo acompaña, debe tener la misma edad que el, es alta y esbelta, viste sencillamente, pero elegante a la vez.

- Y crees que esto es tan simple... yo me he enamorado de ti poco a poco, con cada uno de tus detalles, pero...

- Pero... tienes miedo de no amarme lo suficiente, ¿Cierto?- Dice ella acercándose a el. - Miedo de ti mismo...

- ¡No, no te acerques!- Dice el preocupado, ella solo da un paso atrás.

- Arnold, te he amado desde que tengo tres años, hemos crecido juntos, te conozco perfectamente.- Habla ella dulcemente.

- ¡No, no me conoces, hay cosas dentro de mi, que ni yo conozco!

- Pero yo se todo de ti, incluso lo que no conoces, no seas tonto, eres el amor de mi vida.- Intentando poner su mano en la mejilla de el, pero la detiene. Mirándola con tristeza, pero siendo cruel.

- ¡Pero tu no, de la mía! ¡Yo no te amo tan profundamente!- Aventando su mano.

Helga lo mira, no puede creer que el diga eso, no después de los años que han sido novios, de todo lo que ha hecho por el, de lo que han vivido juntos, las lagrimas no se detienen y corren por sus mejillas.

- ¿Arnold tu no hablas en serio...

- ¡¡¡VETE HELGA, NO QUIERO VERTE, ME TIENES HARTO!!!- Empujándola fuera de su habitación.

- ¡¡¡ARNOLD!!! ¡NO!

Ella se queda tras la puerta, sollozando, mientras adentro el esta tratando de no hacerlo.

- ¿Helga que pasa?- Dice Stella al escuchar los gritos y verla llorando. Helga solo voltea a mirarla, esta hecha un mar de lagrimas.

- ¡Se acabo!- Solo alcanza a escuchar, pues la rubia chica, sale corriendo de ahí, de la casa, de la vida de Arnold.

Stella toca en la puerta de la habitación de su hijo.

- ¡VETE!

- ¡Soy yo hijo, ábreme!

Arnold habré la puerta, esta destrozado, sus ojos luchan por retener las lagrimas y están perdiendo la pelea.

- ¿Porque hijo? ¿Que paso? ¡Ustedes jamás han discutido de esta manera!- Dice preocupada, mientras ve a su hijo mirar el piso.

- ¡Tengo miedo, ella me ama, desde hace tanto tiempo, que siento que yo nunca podré amarla de la misma forma, y temo lastimarla mas de lo que acabo de hacerlo! ¡Ella sigue enamorada de ese niño que la protegió de la lluvia, de aquel a quien atormentaba con bromas, aquel a quien ayudo a escondidas, aquel al que salvo la vida y yo ya no soy el!- Dice el abrazándose a si mismo.

- ¿Y tu desde cuando la amas y porque la amas?- Pregunta Stella frente a el. Arnold la mira, sabe que desde hace mucho ama a Helga, desde niños quizás, pero no conoce el momento exacto, no como ella, que ha atesorado ese recuerdo, como agua sagrada.

- No lo se... por eso, por eso...

- ¡Piensa muy bien hijo, no sea que pierdas, al amor de tu vida, por algo tan tonto, como el saber quien ama mas!- Le dice saliendo del cuarto.

- ¿Desde cuando la amo?- Arnold se recuesta, meditando, y recordando.

"Somos novios desde poco después que estuvimos en San Lorenzo, ahí me empecé a enamorar, no, no fue ahí, fue cuando nos hicimos buenos amigos, antes de mi búsqueda, no, no, fue cuando ella se me declaro en Industrias Futuro, no, fue antes cuando ella me beso por primera vez en aquella obra de teatro, no , cuando ella me dio ánimos por lo de lila, no, fue mucho antes, cuando la conocí en el jardín de niños... no... yo la había visto antes, antes..."- Y se queda dormido. Un sueño, un recuerdo...

¡Arnold! ¡Arnold!

- ¡Eso es Arnold... ya caminas mejor pequeño!- Dice Miles orgulloso, viendo a su pequeño vástago, haciendo un esfuerzo para andar.

- ¡Muy pronto tendremos que amarrarle para que no salga corriendo!- Comenta Stella divertida.

- ¡Así es pronto será su primer cumpleaños y tal vez tengamos que comprarle zapatos deportivos!- Cargando a su pequeño.

- ¿Has visto cuantos pequeños de la misma edad que el, hay por aquí?- Dice Stella viendo a las familias que pasean por ahí.

- ¡Si, creo que nuestro hijo tendrá muchos amiguitos!- Emocionado poniendo a Arnold en una manta para que gatee.

No muy lejos una niña como de 10 años cuida de su pequeña hermana. - ¡Niña ve y cómprame el periódico!

- ¡Si papi, no olvides vigilar a mi hermanita bebe, mami esta durmiendo!- Dice ella muy preocupada.

- ¡Si, si ya ve por eso!- Dandole el dinero.

La niña se va corriendo, mientras su padre mira hacia el otro lado, sin notar que la pequeña bebe, gatea, hacia el lago. Arnold la mira y gatea rapido hacia ella, llega a tiempo y la toma de la mano, y ambos se sonríen.

- ¿Arnold?- Grita Stella que se distrajo un instante, lo ve incorporándose, frente a otro bebe, como enseñándole lo que puede hacer.

Miles llega y carga a Arnold, mientras Stella carga a la pequeña y busca por todos lados a los padres de esta pero nadie parece preocupado, de pronto una niña, le jala la falda.

- ¿Perdone, puede darme a mi hermanita?- Dice sonriendo cortésmente.

- ¿Es tu hermanita?

- ¡Si, se llama Helga!- Tomando en brazos a la bebe.

- ¡Que bonito nombre!

- ¡Significa lo mismo que el mió, Sagrada, yo soy Olga!

- ¡Bien cuídala mucho, es peligroso que ande sola por ahí!

- ¡Si gracias!- Corriendo hacia su familia.

Cuando Stella voltea a ver a su hijo este comienza a llorar, y se alarga hacia donde va su "amiga" quien también llora.

- ¡Cielos, creo que este jovencito se enamoro!- Dice Miles sonriendo.

- ¡Si, querido, tal vez si!- Tomando a su hijo y consolándolo. - ¡Calma, calma, el destino, los unirá de nuevo, pequeño!

Arnold habré los ojos, su mente le ha jugado una mala broma. ¿O será que? Sale corriendo de su casa, Stella mira por la ventana y sonríe, ya pasa de la media noche. Arnold llega a la casa de Helga, y no se atreve a tocar, ya es muy tarde, decide ir por el callejón trasero, la ventana de Helga siempre esta abierta, entra pero no hay nadie, ¿Donde puede estar?

Corre por las calles, el parque, junto al lago... ¿será posible? Si lo es, ella esta ahí, es el lugar donde el, le pidió formalmente que fueran novios, le da un poco de risa la ironía de la vida.

- ¿Helga?- Dice quedamente, para no asustarla.

- ¿Que haces aquí?- Dice ella tristemente con un objeto en las manos.

- ¡Vengo a pedirte perdón!- Mientras trata de acercarse.

- No tienes que pedirlo... ya expusiste tus sentimientos.

- ¡N... no solo fui envidioso... siempre he creído que me amabas de mas, pero sabes... creo... ¡no!, estoy seguro, que yo te he amado toda mi vida, amo a la persona en que te has convertido y también la que fuiste y ahora se que tu sientes lo mismo, ahora te comprendo y ya no siento envidia de ti.

- ¿Que?- Dice ella volteando levente. Es en ese momento que el llega junto a ella, se arrodilla y la abraza por detrás.

- ¡Tu eres el amor de mi vida, y yo no lo sabia!- Ella lo mira confundida, el sonríe, acaso esta loco.- Fue hace muchos años Helga, éramos bebes, nos conocimos aquí en este mismo lugar.- Ella lo mira y sonríe.

- ¡Mira, Olga me dio esto hoy, estuvo guardada por mucho tiempo, y me la dio hoy!- Le muestra una foto, son ellos dos riendo, jugando juntos tendrían acaso casi un año de edad.

Stella busca en su cajón y encuentra una foto parecida, recuerda...

- ¡Perdonen, tengo que hacer otro mandado a mi papá! ¿Podrían cuidar un momento a mi hermanita? Es que mis padres son muy distraídos, ya ven lo que paso hace rato, y ustedes se ven buenas personas.

- ¡Claro!- Responde Stella.

- ¡Vaya, que contentos están!- Dice Miles después de un rato de verlos jugar.

- ¡Creo que ellos dos están destinados!- Responde su esposa riendo.

- ¡Disculpen podría tomarle una foto a sus bebes, solo cuestan un dólar!- Dice un fotógrafo ambulante.

- ¡Si por favor, que sean dos, quiero un recuerdo de este momento!- Le dice Stella.

Cuando Olga volvió por su hermana, Stella le obsequio, la foto, ella le agradeció, y prometió dársela a su hermana cuando creciera.

- Espero que el haya recapacitado, tal vez debí darle esto, pero eso seria muy fácil.- Dice para si misma, volviendo a guardarla.

En el parque una pareja de novios, se abrazan tratando de curar sus heridas.

- ¿Me perdonas?- Dice el preocupado.

- ¡Solo si dices que aun me amas!- Le contesta amorosamente.

- ¡Te he amado, te amo y siempre te amare, Helga!- Dándole un beso que es correspondido de inmediato por la mujer que siempre ha amado.

- ¡Y yo a ti, para toda la vida, Arnold!- Abrazándose a el como si nada mas existiera en el mundo.

Fin.


	6. No puedo dejar de amarte

**Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecen a Craig Barttlet y nikelodeon.**

**Mini Song fict, solo para celebrar que mi mac volvió a vivir, aunque no puedo cargar mi ipod T-T Pero de los males el menos, espero que les guste. No soy muy buena con los song fics pero bueno haber que sale.**

* * *

**I Just Can't Stop Loving You (No Puedo Dejar de Amarte)**

Michael Jackson y Siedah Garrett

_**Como la brisa**_

_**Tu voz me acaricia**_

_**Y pregunto por ti**_

_**Cuando amanece**_

- ¡Cuanto amor me das, Helga!- Dice Arnold abrazandola.

- ¿De que hablas arnold?- Pregunta ella extrañada por la caricia.

- ¡De que tu amor por mi, a veces parece interminable!

- ¡Oh, cariño claro que es interminable, eres el amor de mi vida!- Contesta ella con ternura.

_**Tu amor aparece**_

_**Y me hace feliz**_

_**Me conoces bien**_

_**Y sabes también**_

_**Que nadie te querra**_

_**Como yo**_

_**Tu me haces sentir**_

_**Deseos de vivir,**_

_**Junto a ti por siempre**_

- ¿Helga?-Habla el de nuevo.

- ¿Mh?- Contesta ella sin apartar la mirada de aquello que tiene enfrente.

- ¡Tu también eres el amor de mi vida!- Responde el finalmente.

- ¡Vaya eso no lo sabia!- Dice ella alzando la mirada y abandonando por un momento su labor.

_**Tu amor es mi suerte**_

_**Tu voz me llama**_

_**Tu eres quien gana**_

_**En mi corazón**_

_**Porque me has dado**_

_**Algo sagrado**_

_**Con tu pasión**_

_**Me conoces bien**_

_**Y sabes también**_

- ¡Pues ahora te lo digo, eres el amor de mi vida!- Repite el viendola con mucho amor.

Helga sonríe lo mira con la profundidad de sus ojos azules. -¡Entonces ahora lo se!- Le toca la mejilla.

_**Que no puedo vivir sin tu amor**_

_**Y cuando no estas**_

_**No hay felicidad**_

_**Mi vida no es vida**_

_**Si tu te vas**_

_**Todo mi amor eres tu**_

_**Todo mi amor eres tu**_

_**Cuando no estas**_

- ¡Di que nunca me vas a dejar, que ni la muerte nos separara!

- ¡Puedo jurar en vano, pero no lo hago, mas te digo que si yo muero antes que tu vendré a traerte para regresar juntos a la eternidad, si tu prometes lo mismo!- Le responde ella casi recitando.

- ¡Es una promesa eterna, amada mía!- Responde el romántico.

_**No hay quien me de lo**_

_**Que das tu**_

_**Pues todo mi amor eres tu**_

_**Noche de estrellas**_

_**Haz que me quiera**_

_**Como a ella yo**_

_**De madrugada**_

_**Ven que te espera**_

- ¿Crees que podamos verlo a el en la eternidad?- Dice ella.

- ¡Si, pero mucho tiempo después que nosotros! - Le responde seguro.

_**Todo mi amor**_

_**Soy joven, lo se**_

_**Pero siento que**_

_**Te quiero y sola**_

_**Viva por ti**_

_**Me conoces bien**_

_**Y sabes también**_

_**Que yo no puedo**_

_**Vivir sin tu amor**_

_**Todo mi amor eres tú**_

_**Ooh**_

_**Todo mi amor eres tú**_

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- Solo de perderte a ti o perder este precioso regalo de la vida.

- Yo siento igual, pero a mi nunca me perderás, en cuanto a el...

- ¡Es tan pequeño e inocente!

_**Cuando no estas**_

_**No hay quien me de**_

_**Lo que das tu**_

_**Pues todo mi amor eres tu**_

_**Cambiaremos al mundo man'ana**_

_**Cantaremos sobre lo que fue**_

_**Y diremos adios a la tristeza**_

_**Es mi vida y**_

_**Quiero estar junto a ti**_

- ¿Pero juntos lo cuidaremos, cierto, esposo mío?- Replica ella sonriendo.

- ¡Por supuesto el es nuestro, tuyo y mío, hasta que abra sus alas y vuele a su propio destino como nosotros lo hemos hecho!- Dice volviendo a abrazarla.

Ambos miran a su pequeño retoño en la cuna, un ser que los ha unido mas allá de todo, y de todos.

- ¡Nunca dejare de amarte Helga!

- ¡Ni yo a ti Arnold!

Abrazados, esperan el futuro del pequeño que tienen ahora , para amarse y amarlo, por siempre.

_**Todo mi amor eres tu**_

_**(now baby, oh)**_

_**Todo mi amor eres tu**_

_**(if I ain't stop!)**_

_**Cuando no estas**_

_**No hay quien me de lo que das tu**_

_**Todo mi amor eres tu**_

_**Todo mi amor eres tu ...**_


	7. Si ella te gusta!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Espero que disfruten.**

**¡Si ella te gusta!**

**+0+0+0+0+0+0+**

Arnold la miraba, casi no podía evitar hacerlo, lo hacia desde que ella se le declaro en el techo de I F, sentía inquietud por conocerla mas, lo peor de todo era que en realidad para ella, no parecía haber cambiado nada, seguía comportándose igual que antes, incluso lo engaño en el baile del día de los inocentes, claro fue divertido al final ya que nadaron y jugaron un buen rato en la piscina de la escuela. Pero todo seguía igual…

Un golpe en la frente lo despierta de su letargo.

– ¿Viejo, que tanto miras? – pregunta Gerald que le ha dado un pequeño zape, mirando en la dirección hacia donde miraba su amigo – ¡Demonios Arnold! ¿Otra vez estas espiando a Helga?

– ¡Gerald! – exclama molesto el rubio, cubriendo la boca de su amigo, con su mano – ¡Quieres por favor ser mas discreto! – le reclama sonriendole a Peapod, que pasaba junto a ellos.

– ¡Hombre, si yo no soy discreto, tú me dices quitate que ahí te voy! – exclama mientras Arnold le suplica que baje la voz – Tú eres quien no deja de verla, ¿crees que los chicos no han empezado a darse cuenta?

– ¿Cuenta de que? – pregunta inquieto haciéndose el desentendido.

– ¡Vamos hermano, ya todos notaron que Pataki te gusta! – dice el moreno articulando con movimientos de manos.

– ¡Cállate Gerald! – reclama el rubio, buscando con la mirada a Helga, que ríe ruidosamente con Rhonda y compañía, no lo ha oído – ¡Por favor no lo divulgues así de improviso!

– Mira Arnold, no sé que te pasa con ella, pero si te gusta díselo, total del hospital no pasas – expresa Gerald sentándose tranquilamente en su banca.

Arnold mira al objeto de su afecto, no desearía admitirlo, pero esa niña rubia últimamente lo trae de un ala, ¿Porque? se pregunta, ¿Porque, si ella es su némesis, su tormento, su piedra en el zapato? Tal vez sea por su cabello dorado que brilla cuando el sol la ilumina, o sus brillantes y grandes ojos azules, o esa bella sonrisa perlada.

– ¿Arnold? – escucha a su mejor amigo hablándole – ya decídete viejo, solo es Pataki – replica un tanto molesto de ver a su amigo en las nubes solo por ella.

Y al parecer el rubio se lo toma en serio, pues ante el asombro de sus amigo, en un rápido movimiento se levanta y de seis grandes zancadas cruza el salón para quedar frente a ella.

Ella se queda en silencio al notarlo junto a ella.

– ¿Que quieres melenudo? – pregunta ella mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

Por toda respuesta Arnold la toma del rostro y le da un beso en los labios. Helga queda en shock, igual que todos los compañeros que los miraban.

– ¡Me gustas! ¡Y es todo lo que voy a decir! – exclama él antes de regresar a su asiento, totalmente rojo de vergüenza, y con algo de miedo.

Ella a poco logra reaccionar, mientras sus amigas tratan de preguntarle porque Arnold había hecho eso.

El profesor entra en el aula y ya no pueden hablar, ella mira fijamente a Arnold, tratando de entender.

Él aun se siente un poco asustado, y solo voltea levemente para encontrarse con la mirada de ella, lo que hace que ambos se sonrojen y desvíen la mirada.

Helga sonríe por primera vez, entendiéndolo todo, y regresa su vista hacia él. Él voltea ligeramente y por fin le sostiene la mirada, ella le sonríe, su corazón se llena de ilusión, y él le sonríe también. Así se quedan por unos segundos, comprendiéndose sin palabras, antes de que el profesor los interrumpa preguntando sobre el área de un circulo.

Al final del día solo se ven un par de niños rubios andando por el camino largo a casa, tomados de la mano, ante el asombro de sus compañeros de escuela.

Fin.

No tiene nada que ver con ninguna de mis historias, es solo una historia alterna, así que espero que no me apedreen. Bay bay, saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo.

Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba.


	8. Un dia libre

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Espero que disfruten.**

**"Un día libre"**

–**oOoOoOo–**

Había ahí, frente a él un cierto destello azul, realmente brillante, tanto que podía lastimar su mirada, y aun así no podía dejar de verlo, definitivo esos ojos azules opacaban todos los demás colores que los rodeaban, incluso ahora que solo los alumbraba la tenue luz de una vela y la sombría luz ambiental del pequeño pero elegante restaurante donde se encontraban.

– ¿Y como van las cosas en el matrimonio? – pregunta ella antes de sorber un poco de su café, despertando a su espectador de aquella ensoñación.

– Magnificas… todo genial– responde él bajando la mirada, hasta que la posa en el anillo de bodas que rodea la blanca mano de la hermosa mujer que esta frente a él –. ¿Y el tuyo?

– Maravilloso, no podríamos ser mas felices – responde ella sonriente, en tanto corta un poco de pastel de queso y moras, llevaban horas ahí mirándose el uno al otro, diciendo pocas palabras y ahora ella le preguntaba sobre su matrimonio.

– Sabes, aún me pregunto si tú y yo hubiéramos sido una buena pareja – dice él un tanto acongojado y sumiéndose en su asiento.

– Yo creo que tú y yo estábamos destinados… pero por alguna razón nunca pudimos estar juntos. Sé que hubiéramos sido muy felices, porque el amor que sentía por ti era inmenso – responde ella alzando la mirada y dandole una sonrisa demoledora.

El se pierde nuevamente en su mirada, le sonríe en respuesta y la toma de la mano que tenia sobre la mesa.

– Te juro que si no estuvieras casada te diría que escaparas conmigo.

– No debes decir eso, ¿que respeto le tienes a tu esposa?

– Todo mi respeto es para ella, ella es el amor de mi vida, mi único y verdadero amor, la madre de mis hijos, pero tú… tú eres mi imposible, soñé tanto tiempo contigo, me enamore tan profundamenta de ti, aún te amo.

Ella sonríe mas ampliamente.

– También te amo, pero amo mas a mi esposo, él es el mejor hombre del mundo, dulce y fuerte a la vez, un ser magnifico, el padre de mis hijos; aunque tú también eras mi imposible y soñé tantas veces contigo y te ame tan profundamente que dolía. Pero ahora soy feliz y tú también, así que una escapada romántica creo que seria desastrosa, ademas a mi no me gusta robar – replica ella precisamente robando un bocado del pastel de durazno que él comía, lo que provoca que ambos rían estruendosamente.

El café y los postres se acaban, la cuenta es pedida. Ambos salen del lugar sonrientes después de una amena platica.

– ¿Hacia donde vas ahora? – pregunta él girando las llaves de su auto en el dedo indice.

– Supongo que a casa con mi esposo… ¿Y tú?

– A casa… con mi esposa…

Ambos se miran largo rato antes de tomarse de las manos y acercar sus rostros para darse un suave beso en los labios. Ambos sienten una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo gracias a ese sutil contacto.

– Aún te amo Cecile – dice él acomodando un travieso mechón que cayo por la frente de la rubia.

– Aún te amo Artemis – dice ella acurrucándose en su cuello.

– Y sabes… yo aún odio el nombre que escogí, el tuyo es excelente y a mi se me ocurre ese…

– Jajaja – ríe ella alegre separándose de él – tú lo escogiste Arnoldo.

– ¡Bah! Lo sé. ¿Rompí el encanto otra vez verdad?

– Un poco, si, pero bueno esto ya se estaba alargando mucho ¿no crees?

– Si un poco – dice él atrayéndola por la cintura y brindándole un apasionado beso –. ¿Nos vamos a casa o al hotel?

– Humm, aún es temprano – dice Helga mirando su reloj pulsera –, seguro los chicos aún están despiertos, y aunque tus padres deben estar rendidos, después de todo este es nuestro día libre, disfrutémoslo hasta que den las doce y nos volvamos calabazas.

– ¿Entonces hotel? – vuelve a preguntar él. Por toda respuesta su esposa lo toma de la solapa del traje y lo besa ardientemente antes de darle la vuelta al auto, para subir en el – Supongo que eso fue un si – dice con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, yendo tras ella para abrirle la puerta.

– Te amo esposo mío – dice ella recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Arnold tan pronto entra al auto.

– Y yo a ti esposa mía… – expresa él dandole un rápido beso en la sien, antes de poner en marcha el auto – mas que a nadie en el mundo.

El auto pronto se pierde entre las calles, llevando a bordo a un par de enamorados, que casados y con tres hijos en casa, tomaron un día libre solo para ellos, y lo que pasé en ese hotel es solo entre ellos dos. ^^

Fin.

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

_Hola muchos saludos a mis amigos, espero que les guste esta pequeñisima historia, gracias y sayonara. ^^_

_PD: ME ALIMENTO DE REVIEWS, ASI QUE DEJEN REVIEWS, NO SEAN MALOS! ^_^ _

_Aunque sean pedradas no importa. _

_LoveLove ArnoldxHelga._

*´¨) (¨´*

¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) (¨*•.¸(¨*•.¸ ´•.¸

(¸.•´ (¸.•`_Rei Hikaru Chiba_`•.¸) `•.¸)


	9. Algo falta

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Espero que disfruten.**

**"Algo falta" **

–**oOoOoOo–**

El primer día él ni siquiera lo noto, tal vez si lo ven de mala manera hasta lo disfruto, pero el segundo noto algo raro, de hecho se sintió vacío, como si algo le faltara. El tercer día, comenzó a buscar en el autobus, entre los pasillos, en el comedor, pero no encontraba eso que le hacia falta. El cuarto día empezó a deambular por todas partes y lucia unas enormes ojeras en el rostro como si no hubiera dormido bien, la mayoría de sus amigos lo miraban con intriga, su mejor amigo le dijo que parecía un fantasma. El quinto día el profesor de literatura hizo una prueba y salió fatal, después ni siquiera quiso comer a la hora del almuerzo y eso que era día de pizza.

El sábado no hizo siquiera el intento por levantarse de la cama a pesar de que su madre lo llamo varias veces y que su padre le pidió que jugaran béisbol, nada lo hizo cambiar de posición, seguía mirando el teléfono como si esperase que de pronto sonara. El domingo fue el colmo, su actual "novia" lo llamo y él simplemente la dejo hablando sola por el auricular, estaba demasiado aburrido, agobiado y triste para seguirla escuchando. Salió de su casa con rumbo desconocido, estaba molesto, sentía el corazón irritado, como si hubiese estado tratando de arrancarse un sentimiento profundo sin lograrlo.

Desesperado por saber que le hacia falta, que era lo que le pasaba, comenzó a correr velozmente intentando llegar al parque, o a algún otro lado no sabia bien en realidad, solo parecía querer huir… o tal vez encontrar eso que le faltaba. Con la velocidad no pudo evitar chocar contra alguien al llegar a una esquina, ambos salieron disparados hacia atrás en la dirección contraria a la que se dirigían originalmente. Por un instante todo se volvió oscuro, sin embargo al abrir los ojos, la luz se apropio de estos al ver a la persona que tenia enfrente.

– ¡Demonios, fíjate por donde vas imbécil! – replica una joven rubia y bonita de dieciséis años frotando su cabeza mientras permanece con los ojos cerrados.

– Lo siento… no te vi – dice él alargando su mano para ayudarla.

– ¿Entonces soy invisible o que? – replica ella alzando la mirada, notando en ese momento quien era su interlocutor–. ¡Ah, eres tú! – dice apartándole la mano y levantándose por si misma.

Una parte del corazón del muchacho se comienza a derretir tan solo al ver el rostro de la joven, y esos enormes y expresivos ojos azules mirándolo, así que solo atina a sonreír mientras ella sacude su ropa quitando el polvo adquirido con la caída.

– ¿Que tanto me miras tarado? Rayos, estuve toda la semana evitándote y justo cuando mi semana terminaba y todo parecía que iba a estar bien, zaz, llegas y te me embarras de frente, menos mal que no llevabas encima el Packard de tu abuelo o me hubieras matado.

Él no puede evitar sino carcajearse frente a ella, en tanto esta lo mira con enojo e incredulidad. ¿Porqué se reía? Era tan simple, él acababa de notar que es lo que le hizo falta toda la semana, lo que tanto anhelaba… De repente como si no pudiera evitarlo da dos pasos acercándose a ella, quien solo acierta a encogerse en si misma, pues una pared le impide salir corriendo del lugar, aún sin lograr entender por que estaba haciendo eso. Él la mira con ternura y alegría, ella lo mira con extrañeza y nerviosismo.

Durante unos segundos ambos se observan y luego él suelta una pregunta.

– ¿Porque estuviste evitándome toda la semana?

– Eh… por nada en particular cabezón… – replica ella volteando la cara con lo que él por fin logra ver su nerviosismo.

– Dime… – insiste él acercando su cara a la de ella, y haciendo una expresión de cachorro abandonado.

– ¡Arghhh, bueno ya! – grita ella un poco sonrojada por la expresión de su amigo –. Porque te odio ¿si? Desde que andas con esa lagartona de Missy cada vez que yo te hablaba me obviabas, así que me canse, y si no querías escucharme pues te haría un favor evitándote. Empece este lunes, y te juro que fue difícil, quería decirte tantas cosas, platicarte de todo como siempre, quería compartirte mis ideas, y quería preguntarte porque lucias desmejorado a partir de la mitad de la semana, pero lo aguante, solo para no molestarte.

El muchacho entiende al instante a su mejor amiga, ella estaba celosa de esa chica por la que había estado babeando todo el mes y que de pronto se le hizo tan aburrida aquella tarde, él por fin había salido del enamoramiento pasajero solo porque extrañaba a esta de pelo lacio peinado en dos coletas, con un gorro viejo y maltratado que no se quitaba ni en la playa, que vestía de rosa y podía decir miles de groserías por minuto, pero a la que sin embargo adoraba desde hacia mucho, eran años ya, desde que la comenzó a descubrir como ella era realmente, poco a poco; cierto era que había tenido muchas novias después de notarlo, pero ella… ella era la única que ponía su mundo en movimiento.

¿Que le había impedido a él pedirle que fuera su novia? El miedo, el miedo al rechazo mas específicamente, pues aunque ella le había dado insinuaciones de que sentía algo por él, jamas habían tenido el tiempo de sentarse a aclarar las cosas adecuadamente y decidieron quedar como solo amigos.

¿Pero era ahora el momento? Arnold decidio que si, que no esperaria mas, no deseaba otra semana de silencio total por parte de ella, por alguna razón supuso que esta vez tenia mas pruebas de que ella sentia lo mismo por él y tomo valor, era ahora o nunca.

De repente solo la abraza, delicada pero firmemente haciéndola enrojecer de las mejillas en el acto.

– ¿Que demo…

– Te extrañe tanto Helga – susurra en su oído abrazándola mas fuerte.

– ¿Que? – cuestiona ella asombrada.

– Al principio no lo note… estaba tan idiotizado con ella… pero con el transcurrir de los días note que algo me faltaba, tanto que no tenia sueño, no tenia hambre, ni quería hablar con nadie, hasta que vi tu cara, y entendí que era lo que me había faltado toda la semana… tú misma.

Helga no lo puede creer, se separa de él y lo mira a los ojos, él le sonríe con ternura y luego la besa en los labios, por primera vez en mas de seis años une sus labios a los de ella, y aún siente que su cabeza gira tal como aquella tarde templada en una selva tropical.

– ¿Que fue eso? – pregunta ella tratando de parecer serena, a pesar de que por dentro esta brincando de alegría.

– Te amo Helga… nunca te alejes de mi, perdóname por no decirlo antes.

La rubia lo mira, finalmente él entendió que eran el uno para el otro.

– ¿Me amas? ¿De verdad? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Y que vas a hacer con Missy? – indaga algo eufórica.

– Si, claro, desde siempre creo, y no me importa Missy… aparte no creo que me dirija la palabra después de que la deje hablando sola en el teléfono hace un rato, je je – le contesta lo mas sincero posible.

Ella tiene una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

– ¡Me amas… me amas… ME AMAS! – exclama ella emocionada –. ¡Rayos Arnoldo no sabes cuanto tiempo espere que tú me dijeras esto!

– No fue fácil, tomando en cuenta que no me habías dado señales de que también me quisieras – dice sonrojado.

– Es que tenia miedo de que tú no me quisieras… ademas siempre andabas detrás de las chicas bonitas y yo… pues no soy bonita – responde apenada.

– ¿Bromeas verdad? Eres lo mas hermoso que pudo crear dios – expresa él abrazándola.

– Payaso… – replica toda roja de la cara.

– Se que sonara tonto… pero me alegra que te hubieras alejado de mi estos días…

– ¿Porque?

– Porque solo así me di cuenta de que no podría vivir sin ti, tú haces que mi mundo gire.

Ella le sonríe y él atrapa sus labios de nuevo en otro beso, a partir de ahora se declara adicto a ella y a sus besos. Y mañana comienza otra semana, pero esta vez Arnold no se sentirá vacío pues ya encontró lo que le faltaba.

Finale_**¸.•´¸.•*´¨)**_

_**(¸.•´ (¸.•`**_

**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**

_**Hi Hi! Solo una historia corta, espero que les haya gustado. ^^ **_

_**Sayonara.**_

_**LoveLove ArnoldxHelga.**_

_***´¨) (¨´***_

_**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) (¨*•.¸(¨*•.¸ ´•.¸**_

_**(¸.•´ (¸.•`Rei Hikaru Chiba`•.¸) `•.¸)**_


	10. Costumbres

_Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia._

_Espero que disfruten._

**_"Costumbres"_ **

**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**

Descubrir algunas costumbres arraigadas no siempre sirve solo para eliminarlas, algunas veces sirve para encontrar que preferirías aferrarte a esa costumbre, antes que olvidarla y sin embargo tal vez tengas que hacerlo. Eso lo entendió Helga G Pataki de una manera rara.

Era una mañana fría en pleno otoño, los arboles sucumbían ante el viento que golpeaba contra su follaje logrando que todas las hojas cayeran graciosamente al piso. Era un dia de esos en los que no dan ganas de salir a la calle y francamente si Helga lo hubiera podido evitar lo hubiera hecho, pero no contaba con la audacia de su padre, al cual se le hizo facil que la niña podia ir a recoger su traje de gala a la tintoreria. Así la rubia se encontraba de repente, sufriendo la molestia del polvo levantado por el vientecillo justo en los ojos, haciendola fruncir el ceño aún mas de lo normal.

Había decidido cortar paso por el parque, imaginando que no habría niños que desearan estar en la calle con ese viento infernal azotando la ciudad, estaba equivocada como muchas otras veces en su vida, el parque estaba lleno de chiquillos tratando de elevar sus cometas, o ya luchando con el poderoso Eolo riendo a carcajadas mientras el pedazo de plástico y popotes se elevaba mas y mas alto.

Helga solo atino a bufar, y seguir su camino hacia la tintorería, mascullando entre dientes sobre el poco criterio que tienen algunas gentes. Aguzando la vista logra divisar la lavandería a unos cuantos arboles de distancia, tan solo le faltaría cruzar la calle y habría alcanzado su destino, y seguramente así todo habría terminando en ser solo una molesta misión, mas de pronto logra descrubrir entre todos esos niños a aquel único que la hacia suspirar, lo miro ahí a lo lejos sonriente, hablando con Gerald su mejor amigo, mientras tomaba con ambas manos un papalote de color rojo brillante, que se notaba era nuevo. Se acerco discreta, no quería que él la viese rondando por ahí, y se ocultó tras un gran árbol rodeado de arbustos suficientes para crear un buen escondite, poniendo atención le oyó decir algo sobre que algún día deseaba ser el piloto de una aeronave, o tal vez hasta de una nave espacial para volar con la chica de sus sueños, con lo cual consiguió una sonrisa en Gerald que aun apoyándolo solía considerar sus deseos como pequeñas ilusiones imposibles de cumplir.

Helga se obligo a tomar una bocanada de aire, pues había estado deteniendo la respiración, todo con tal de oír aquella conversación. Emocionada como estaba de haber escuchado eso, que ella quiso considerar como un anhelo secreto, se alejo un buen trecho para dejar salir uno de sus apasionados monólogos. Comenzó alabando la hermosura física del objeto de su afecto, continuando con una detallada descripción de la forma en que ambos surcarían los cielos o navegarían por el espacio infinito buscando un lugar solo para los dos, culminando con una continua repetición del nombre de su amado. Y de pronto… se sintió vacía, algo no resulto como siempre, algo había faltado, no sintió el mismo alivio que siempre después de decir uno de sus soliloquios, volteo para ver detrás de su espalda, reviso dentro de los contenedores de basura y supo en ese momento que era lo que le faltaba.

Corrió con desesperación hacia ningún lugar, olvidando en su carrera la misión que tenia que cumplir, siguió esmerada en hallarlo, "acaso estará enfermo", pensaba con algo de preocupación. Algo la detuvo en seco ¿una visión, o era real?

Aquel chico tan conocido por ella, estaba parado en la puerta de aquel edificio antiguo aunque limpio y bien pintado, con un ramo de flores en la mano, lucia aturdido y parecía tratar de darse el valor de tocar, pero cada vez que se acercaba parecía como si un magneto con carga negativa lo obligara a retirarse, su respiración se agitaba, y un sonido gracioso salía de su garganta, sus cabellos rubios cobrizos estaban bien peinados hacia atrás logrando que su pelo se confundiera aun mas con su propia piel, sus anteojos estaban bien ajustados en su apéndice nasal y aun así con nerviosismo los acomodaba una y otra vez colocando su dedo anular en el puente para subirlos hacia arriba, se notaba en sus mejillas un suave sonrojo que lo hacia ver menos pálido de lo que en realidad era.

De pronto como si hubiera sentido su presencia voltea a verla, ella lo observa curiosa, como si tratara de decirle algo pero sin atinar a hablar. Él baja la mirada, se siente apenado, casi como si la hubiera traicionado, aunque sabe que no es así. Ella avanza unos pasos hasta estar frente a él y le brinda una cálida sonrisa. "Sabes que te extrañare, pero es tiempo de avanzar" le dice, dandole un suave abrazo, antes de tocar el timbre de aquella casa, una palmada en la mejilla y luego ella corre hasta desaparecer por una esquina, la puerta se abre y el chico ve una de las maravillas de su pequeño, hasta ahora, universo frente a él, aquella que será su mejor amiga, aquella que será la sal de su vida, aquella que jamas le golpeara la cara, a menos que él se lo merezca claro, aquella a quien ha decidido dar su corazón, ella lo saluda con una dulce y sincera sonrisa, que logra que su lindo rostro pecoso y enmarcado por suaves madejas de cabello rojo recogidas en un par de trenzas a cada lado de su cara, luzca mas sublime y perfecto que nunca, lo invita a pasar, el muchacho sonrojado le ofrece las flores y ella llena de agradecimiento y emoción le brinda un beso en la mejilla, con lo cual el chico se sonroja aun mas y ella le toma del brazo para alentarlo a entrar.

Helga a visto todo desde lejos, esta llena de inspiración, por raro que parezca se pone a monologar, por primera vez respecto a alguien quien no es el rubio dueño de su pensar. Busca palabras que rellenen el vacío que deja su amigo, no las hay, desearía saber porque a pesar de sentirse feliz por aquellos dos, siente esa tristeza por dejarlo ir, tal vez ese chico era mas que una costumbre difícil de desarraigar, en realidad era un refugio y una válvula de escape para ella, se da cuenta de que él era su mejor amigo, no tanto como lo es Phoebe, había una gran diferencia, pero era un amigo silencioso y discreto en el que ella siempre supo, podía confiar, una lagrima solitaria cae por su mejilla, de pronto entiende que jamas lo volverá a recuperar.

El sonido de una voz taciturna y melodiosa llamándola por su nombre, la hace salir de su ensoñación, al voltear lo observa mirándola, con preocupación y ternura. Ella sonríe y le saluda.

– Te vi en el parque con tu papalote y tu mejor amigo – le dice cual si el amigo se tratara de un cachorro y no de un humano de nombre Gerald.

–¿Me espiabas acaso? – dice él con seriedad, pero sin molestia o miedo en su mirada.

La niña de cabellos rubios niega con la cabeza y le sonríe aun mas.

– Solo pasaba por ahí, iba por el traje del gran Bob a la tintoreria, cuando te vi…– le describe sin temor. Arnold la mira de pies a cabeza, ahora la conoce bien, sabría si le estaba mintiendo, esta vez no era así.

– ¿Que haces por la casa de Lila si la tintorería esta del otro lado del barrio? – la cuestiona sin morbo, pero a sabiendas de lo que sucedía. Ella baja la cabeza, y sonríe de medio lado.

– Brainy… – dice suavemente, llegando a los oídos de Arnold casi como un suspiro.

– ¿Sabias que tenían una cita, no? – le dice sin reclamo, pero mirandola con intriga.

– Lo había olvidado… mas creo que no mi subconsciente – responde ella con certeza –. De pronto lo extrañe… y lo encontré frente a la puerta de Lila dubitativo, le di un pequeño empujón, no lo podrá negar, esta vez yo lo ayude.

Arnold la toma de la mano, ella lo mira a los ojos, y él le sonríe.

– Te seguí… – le dice el chico de cabello rubio.

– ¿Como? – dice ella sin entender bien.

– Te vi "espiándome" en el parque… y cuando te vi actuando rara, te seguí…

Ella se sonroja, es difícil para ella aceptar que Arnold este consciente de sus sentimientos por él, y es raro tener que mostrarse mas abierta frente a él, y sin embargo así ha sido durante el ultimo año, ya debería estar acostumbrada.

– No es que quisiera espiarlos… es solo que no quería molestarlos… tú estabas en tu ambiente y yo no debía intervenir, pero no pude evitar mi curiosidad y luego mi emoción cuando supe de que hablaban, y luego me hizo falta mi tope… creo que todo esto fue algo inesperado – le dice ella con impaciencia y algo de nervios.

– Como todo en nuestra vida Helga, como todo en nuestra vida – le expresa alegre, tranquilizándola, y colocando la blanca mano de la chica en su brazo – pero me agrada que sea así, vamos por el traje de tu padre antes de que lo vuelvas a olvidar… y de paso recogemos el papalote que deje en manos de Gerald – dice mientras se encaminan hacia aquel lugar, sin que él pida que le explique mas, ya no lo necesita. Ella admite que ya no quiere hablar, siente que solo él puede entenderla ahora y sin palabras, sabe que a su lado todo estará bien. Y tal vez con él aprenderá nuevas costumbres, algunas que tal vez se arraigarían de verdad para toda la vida.

Fin.

**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**

**Lógicamente esto es después de TJM. Arnold y Helga comenzaron una relación, y hasta ahora las cosas caminan normalmente, pero a los cambios siguen otros, y es lo que trato de expresar aquí, espero que no los haya aburrido este mini fic, se que no es igual a lo que normalmente escribo, pero es que sigo experimentando mi narrativa, así que espero que a pesar de la rareza les haya gustado. :)**

_Sayonara._____

_**LoveLove ArnoldxHelga.**_

_***´¨) (¨´***_

_**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) (¨*•.¸(¨*•.¸ ´•.¸**_

_**(¸.•´ (¸.•`Rei Hikaru Chiba`•.¸) `•.¸)**_


End file.
